Broadway Baby
by Nicole White
Summary: Though she would never admit it, Hermione Granger was a Broadway Baby. A little Fred/Hermione. Throw in some Guys and Dolls.
1. Broadway Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Harry Potter. Not Guys and Dolls. But I can dream right? Also, for all intents and purposes, iPods were TOTALLY around during Hogwarts. =)

Hermione waltzed down the hall humming under her breath. It was the last day before Christmas break and the halls were empty. This year she would be going to the Weasley's for the duration of break and as excited as she was, she'd miss her family. She slipped her iPod out of her pocket and clicked through her albums landing on one of her favorites. As she played it, her eyes closed and a smile grew on her face. Guys and Dolls. Not much could beat this hummed along as she danced down the hall, belting out her favorite parts and giggling as did.

Though she would never admit it, Hermione Granger was a Broadway Baby.

Fred emerged from the kitchen feeling much better than he had when he had entered. Missing meals was not a good idea for this Weasley. Any Weasley really. As he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room he heard something. He paused on the stairs and listened. It was someone singing. As it got closer Fred realized whoever it was had a great voice. It was deep and clear but could jump to high notes without a problem. Lost in the beauty of the voice Fred almost didn't realize when Hermione came into view and the voice was hers.

Hermione got closer to the common room as her favorite song came to an end. Luck be a Lady. Frank Sinatra's version was better but Marlon Brando would have to make due for now.

_Never get out of my sight. _

_Stick here, baby, stick here, baby. _

_Stick with me, baby, I'm the fellow you came in with _

_Luck be a lady _

_Luck be a lady _

_Luck be a lady tonight. _

_Coming out, coming out, coming out _

_Right!_

As she hit that last note she heard someone clapping behind her. She ripped her earphones out and whirled around.

"Well done Granger." Fred Weasley said as he came up the last half of the flight of stairs he was standing on. He was grinning.

"How much of that did you hear?" Hermione asked absolutely mortified.

"Enough to know you have an amazing voice." Fred replied walking up to her and looking down at her. She was blushing like crazy. Fred thought it was adorable.

"Oh my god." Hermione turned on her heal and dove through the portrait hole and sprinted to her room where she locked herself in. She heard Fred calling after her but she couldn't face him. Not now. Not after that.

Hermione was couldn't believe she had done that. Who walks around school belting show tunes? And why did it have to be Fred? Of all people to hear her singing. Malfoy would've been better. Now she was the littlle-brothers-best-friend-resident-bookworm-Broadway-chick. Fantastic.

Fred watched Hermione disappear up the stairs to her dorm slightly confused. Why was she so embarrassed? She had nothing to be embarrassed about. Her voice was amazing. Ron looked up from the game of chess he was playing with Harry with a questioning look on his face.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." Fred replied. It wasn't his place to tell Ron what seemed to be Hermione's, and his now, little secret. He returned to his dorm room and flopped on his bed. Hermione could sing. Man could she ever. Her low voice made him feel like he had been wrapped up in a blanket and her higher register sounded like ice. In some strange way. There really was nothing she couldn't do. He sighed. This was so not helping his little crush.


	2. My Time of Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Harry Potter. Not Guys and Dolls. But I can dream right? Also, for all intents and purposes, iPods were TOTALLY around during Hogwarts. =)

Christmas at the Burrow was always wonderful. Mrs. Weasley made the best food in the world and there was always an overflow of holiday spirit. But this year Hermione spent so much time trying to avoid Fred the holiday spirit was lost on her. After he'd caught her singing in the hall she'd adopted a strict no singing policy. But it was killing her. She was one of those people who music was their drug. She didn't know how much longer she could go without singing. Then she lost it. She woke up early one morning and bundled up against the chill and headed outside while everyone else was still asleep. She made her way out to the field the guys usually played Quidditch on, but it was too cold and too early for anyone to be out. She cranked up the volume on her iPod and the world became her stage.

_My time of day is the dark time _

_A couple of deals before dawn _

_When the street belongs to the cop _

_And the janitor with the mop _

_And the grocery clerks are all gone. _

Fred was restless. He never slept well around the holidays for whatever reason. He knew his twin would still be asleep. Hell everyone would still be asleep. He sighed and quietly got dressed and headed to the Quidditch field to think. He generally went there when he couldn't sleep no matter what time of the day it was. He got closer to the field when he heard her. He grinned and quickened his pace and reached the field and watched her.

_When the smell of the rain-washed pavement _

_Comes up clean, and fresh, and cold _

_And the streetlamp light _

_Fills the gutter with gold _

Hermione spread her arms wide and turned towards the rising sun. This really was her time of day.

_That's my time of day _

_My time of day _

_And you're the only doll I've ever wanted to share it with me._

She finished the song and stood, a little out of breath for a moment as she felt the rush she always got after singing. Then she heard clapping again. She turned to run.

"Hermione wait." There was something in his voice that made her stop and look at him. "Look I don't know why you run from this. You have an amazing voice. No I'm serious!" He said when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Like you would know?" she snapped back at him. She looked at him as he shook his head.

"I know a good voice when I hear on 'Mione. Even if I'm not a music kid." She looked him over for a moment then sighed.

"No one's supposed to know I sing." Fred opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it. It's what it is. But now you know. Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Cross my heart." They stood there for a moment before Hermione shivered a little bit. "You okay?" Fred asked crossing over to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, just a little cold. Probably should've put on that extra layer. But then I would feel like a marshmallow." He laughed a little and a smile played at Hermione's lips.

"So...you wanna tell me about your show tunes?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." She slipped out of his grip and walked away.

"Pretty please?" Fred caught up to her and spun her to face him. She smiled a little at his over exaggerated pout.

"Not now."

"When?"

"Maybe I'll relent if you ask really nicely. Now come on! We're gonna miss breakfast. Race you." She said with a wink and took off. Fred stood still for a moment then took of after her.

"What am I gonna do with her?" he asked himself as he watched her disappear into the burrow.

A/N: Sorry these are all so short. I'll see if I can't make them longer. Read and review and you'll be my favorite.


	3. iPods and Cold

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Harry Potter. Not Guys and Dolls. But I can dream right?

Something had changed between Fred and Hermione, but Hermione couldn't exactly tell you what. Which was not okay. She had always been able to rationalize something. Look at it from the logical side, but not this time. Not with this boy. He had never been anything more than a friend and even that was a stretch. They were completely different. Until now. He enjoyed her music. Something she had never found. Not that she had been looking particularly hard. Her parents had always discouraged her love of show tunes, saying it wasn't a 'reasonable career choice'. So it'd become her secret. But now Fred knew. And she was glad that he did. It almost took a weight off her chest. Maybe she'd let him in a little more.

Fred was bent over the latest plans for his and George's fireworks they were creating, but his brain wasn't in it. He was thinking of Hermione. How some how she'd wormed her way from little brother's friend to all he could think about. And that voice. The voice that followed him everywhere he went. It had even worked it's way into his dreams. It was a beautiful voice. He found himself searching for it all the time, even now. He thought about how she had looked when she had finished the last song he'd heard, how happy and alive she looked. Like she never wanted to do anything but sing.

Hermione straightened up as she brushed ash from her coat. She looked around the Leaky Cauldron then headed out into the muggle world. She didn't exactly know where she'd find what she was looking for but she was determined. After three hours she had gotten it and was on her way back, grinning ear to ear.

A few days later Fred was woken by George shaking him and saying something about presents and food. Fred however, not being a morning person had no idea what he was saying but got dressed and went downstairs all the same. He was the last one to sit down for breakfast and it registered that it was Christmas. He saw Hermione looking at him and smiled at her. She smiled back but looked away quickly, blushing a little.

The day went on and was lovely as always. Presents exchanged, massive amounts of food eaten and general merriment to be had by all. Around 10pm everyone had gone to their separate areas, which meant the twins were working on plans for their shop. Hermione came to their door and took a deep breath before knocking tentatively. Fred opened the door and seemed surprised to see her.

"Granger, what can I do for you today?" He asked.

"I was...umm...can we...I mean if it wouldn't be a bother...can we..." she trailed off and closed her eyes composing herself. "Can we talk for a minute. Privately?" Fred glanced back at his twin and nodded.

"I know just the place." Ten minutes later they were headed out to the Quidditch field.

"Great idea Fred. The Quidditch field at 10 o'clock at night in December in the cold." Hermione muttered under her breath as she followed Fred.

"What?" He asked looking back.

"Nothing!" She called up. Then she realized her lips were numb. Great. They finally got there and Fred turned to Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Well, I have another present for you." She pulled her hand out of her packet and handed him a small box wrapped in red with a gold bow. Not quite Gryffindor but close enough. Fred took it and opened it. He looked at it for a moment then back at Hermione.

"What is it?"

"It's an iPod. It's how I was listening to music both times you heard me sing. I already put a lot of my favorite stuff on it. Here let me show you..." as she showed him she leaned in against him making sure he could see what she was doing. Then she began to shiver so intensely she almost dropped it. Fred caught it and slipped it in his pocket holding her tight.

"I think I got it. If I need anything else I'll ask when it's nice and warm." She laughed but it was cut off by a shiver. "Oh 'Mione." He said and tried to warm her up.

"I don't know what's up. I generally don't get cold. I'm sorry you don't have to do this, I'll go back."

"No I want to." He froze and she stiffened in his arms. "I mean if you're okay with it." He added sheepishly.

"I'm really okay with it." He held her just a little tighter and buried his face in her hair. She smelled amazing.

Hermione was lost in Fred's arms. She felt safe, and much warmer, which was the objective but she couldn't help noticing other things. She fit into him perfectly, he made her feel safer than she'd ever felt, and he smelled amazing. Kinda spicy. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. But it was amazing. She mentally kicked herself. She could NOT fall for Fred. But she suspected it might be too late.

"Fred..." she started but wasn't even sure what she was saying.

"Yeah 'Mione?" 'Mione. She liked that. He was the only one who'd ever called her that. She debated for a moment on what to say.

"We should head back."

"Yeah we should." He slowly let go of her. They stepped apart and looked at each other. "Thank you. For the i...thing." Hermione laughed.

"iPod? You're welcome. Maybe now I can show you a thing or two about show tunes."

"I might just take you up on that." The two smiled and headed back to the burrow in silence. Fred could tell Hermione was thinking and didn't want to disturb whatever wonderful thoughts she had. They got to the burrow and Hermione turned to go to the room she shared with Ginny.

"Goodnight Fred." She said looking over her shoulder.

"Goodnight 'Mione."

A/N: Yes I re-did this because I had a wonderful idea using a song from Guys and Dolls for them to express their love. =) It'll be up soon. Promise.


	4. I'll Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Same old story. Same sad, sad story.

The next few days of holiday, Fred avoided Hermione like the plague. He'd sit as far away from her at every meal as he could get. Hermione had no idea what she'd done to deserve this. Maybe the iPod had been a little much. Fred on the other hand, had realized that the slight feelings he'd begun developing for Hermione had become full blown. And it was a problem. She was Hermione Granger after all, Ron's best friend, and...well...Hermione. He had to snap out of it. And avoiding her was his best bet.

The morning the Hogwarts Express went back to Hogwarts the tension between Fred and Hermione was too much for George to handle. After seeing Hermione's confused look at breakfast again that morning he pulled Fred aside.

"Fred. What is going on mate? I thought you liked our lovely 'Mione! What happened?" Fred's jaw dropped in surprise. George knew? Oh who was he kidding? Of course George knew. He always did.

"I do, but it's Hermione," George raised an eyebrow at his twin and laughed.

"Point? You like her. She seems to like you," George put his hand on Fred's shoulder trying to be serious. "Go for it. Try. Okay?" Fred opened his mouth to argue but George shook his head. "No arguments. Just do it okay?"

"Fine." With that George smiled and walked away. Fred stood there confused as ever. It was Hermione! But George had a point. He should try.

The morning passed with it's usual chaos, but everyone made it to the platform on time and in one piece. Ron, Harry and Hermione went to find a compartment, while the twins went to find Lee. But Fred watched Hermione walk off so he knew where to find her. And find her he did.

"Hey Hermione," Fred said popping his head into the trio's compartment with a smirk. "Can I talk to you real fast?" Hermione looked up from her book and sighed.

"Fine." She stood up and walked out of the compartment with him. "What?"

"Not here. There's an empty compartment over there. Come one." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the compartment. She leaned against the door frustrated.

"What?"

"Hermione. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been avoiding you the past few days. I'm really sorry. I..."

"Oh you're sorry? Then why did you do it in the first place?"

"Because Hermione I..."

"You know what? I don't know if I want to know." Hermione turned towards the door, but Fred grabbed her arm.

"Hermione...please. Please wait." Something in Fred's voice made her wait. Maybe he truly was sorry. Maybe he could explain. Or he was just being Fred.

"Okay. I'll wait. What do you want?"

"Hang on. Just let me do something." He pulled out his iPod and waved his wand over it. "You'll know this song okay? You don't have to sing it. But I am. I'm going to. Because...Well...you'll see." 'Damn it Hermione you've made a musician out of me.' He thought.

For I've imagined every bit of him

To the strong moral fiber to the wisdom in his head

To the home-y aroma of his pipe

Hermione couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face, at hearing these lines. Her favorite show. Fred took a breath and began to sing.

You have wished yourself a Scarsdale Galahad

The breakfast-eating, Brooks-brothers type.

And she joined him.

Yes, and I shall meet him when the time is right.

Fred: (spoken) You've got the guy all figured out.

Hermione: (spoken) I have.

Fred: (spoken) Including what he smokes. All figured out, huh?

Hermione: (spoken) All figured out.

I'll know when my love comes along

I won't take a change.

I'll know he'll be just what I need

Not some fly-by-night Broadway romance.

Fred:And you'll know at a glance by the two-pair of pants.

Hermione: I'll know by the calm steady voice

Those feet on the ground.

I'll know as I run to his arms

That at last I've come home safe and sound.

Until then, I shall wait.

Until then, I'll be strong.

Oh, I'll know, when my love comes along.

Fred: (spoken) No, no, no! You are talking about love! You can't dope it like that. What

are you picking, a guy or a horse?

Hermione: (spoken) I wouldn't expect a gambler to understand.

Fred: (spoken) Would you like to hear how a gambler feels about the big heart throb?

Hermione: (spoken) No!

Fred: (spoken) Well, I'll tell you.

Mine will come as a surprise to me.

Mine I lead to chance and chemistry.

Hermione: (spoken) Chemistry?

Fred: (spoken) Yeah, chemistry.

Suddenly I'll know when my love comes along

I'll know then and there

I'll know at the sight of her face

How I care, how I care, how I care

And I'll stop. And I'll stare.

And I'll know long before we can speak

I'll know in my heart.

I'll know and I won't ever ask

Am I right, am I wise, am I smart.

And I'll stop. And I'll stare.

At that face. In the throng.

Both:Yes, I'll know when my love comes along

I'll know

When my love comes along.

Until then, I shall wait.

And till then, I'll be strong.

Oh, I'll know when my love comes along.

Hermione looked up at Fred impressed. He'd learned the song in just a few days, and actually sounded pretty fantastic.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I'm impressed," she said leaning back against the door. "But why that song?"

"Well think about it. I'm kinda like Sky. And you're very much a Sarah." He stepped towards her. "I really do care quite a lot about you. But I figured you're...well you and I'm me. But the more I thought about it the more I figured I might as well try. And well...I figured this song might help. Since you know the rest of the story."

"I do. But that doesn't mean I've decided to play the role you've assigned me." She tried her best to keep a straight face, but couldn't help cracking a smile. "You know Fred Weasley you certainly are an interesting person."

"Am I now?" He asked taking another step towards her, grinning. "And why is that?"

"You've got a lot more to you than meets the eye," she returned his smile. "And I like it."

"Which means...?"

"Maybe I'd play the Sarah to your Sky."

"Maybe? Why not for sure?"

"Because even Sarah didn't say yes right away." She grinned again and leaned in close. "But you're showing promise." Their faces were incredibly close at this point and Hermione suddenly realized it. She felt a gentle blush spread across her face. "I'll see you later." Then, without thinking she leaned up and kissed his cheek, before leaving the compartment. Fred touched the spot Hermione's lips had just been and smiled again. Well. It had gone well.

A/N: Alright. So that was...sketch. I feel anyway. Let me know what you guys think! Hope you like it and can keep the song straight! =)


End file.
